


Разве так можно?

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), Lubava21



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Humor, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020, one-sided Crowley/Aziraphale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21
Summary: музыка: Ломовой — Йоптовоюмать, видео: Благие знамения
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Разве так можно?

**Author's Note:**

> музыка: Ломовой — Йоптовоюмать, видео: Благие знамения


End file.
